Date Night or Whatever
by rarelovexx
Summary: Sometimes things don't happen the way we planned them, much like Braeden and Derek's night. Includes pack dynamic, Badass!Braeden, and Draeden banter/fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Just to be sure, all this planning and plotting should be over by six, right?" Braeden checks with Scott, Stiles, and Kira. They're at Stiles' house and they probably will be for most of the day.

Scott answers, "Yeah, why?"

Stiles smirks knowingly and nods to Scott, "Braeden has somewhere to be tonight. Somewhere special, perhaps?" He raises his eyebrows at her in a joking manner.

Braeden rolls her eyes and responds, "Yes, actually. We have reservations at 7:30 and we can't be late. Bellini Italiano doesn't hold tables."

Kira chimes in cheerily, "Ooh, isn't that the new upscale Italian restaurant across town? I heard it's crazy expensive and really hard to get a table."

Braeden smirks, "True and true. But it's our first attempt at date night ever. So we figured we'd try to set the bar high."

Scott coos along with Kira like elementary school kids, "Awww!"

Braeden scoffs and shakes her head.

Stiles interrupts, "Haven't you and Derek been dating for a while now? Like a long while? Shouldn't you have been on a date night by now?"

Braeden rolls her eyes, "We're always busy, okay? We never have time for an entire night of being out. And I don't see anything wrong with that. So get off our case, Stilinski."

Scott adds, "Then, what do you do on the weekends? When you're not with us, of course."

Braeden thinks for a second, "We go out during the day. But at night, we do other things."

Kira giggles, "Right. Like play board games and watch movies? Or like _other _stuff?"

Scott snickers along and Stiles looks at them bewildered. "I think we all know the other stuff that they do. Let's not get too far into Braeden and Derek's nightly rituals. I, for one, don't wanna be creeped out honestly."

Braeden takes a deep breath and facepalms trying to stifle a giggle that wants to escape "Okay, enough about my love life." She directs her focus to Stiles, "Who have we completely crossed off the list of possible suspects for the latest murder?" The group begins working hard and putting heads together for a common goal.

About an hour into the meeting, Braeden's phone rings. She considers not answering because the group is getting into important details, but she makes an exception for a number she doesn't recognize. She steps away from the table and picks up.

It's a woman frantically asking for Braeden. She needs Braeden. She was referred and she needs to talk to Braeden right now. Braeden keeps a calm voice, hoping to have an effect on the woman on the other line. "Hi, this is Braeden."

"Oh thank goodness. Braeden! My daughter! They took her! I can't find her! Her phone is off and I think they took it from her! They told me she would die—"

Braeden interrupts the lady with the same level voice, "Sorry, Miss. I really want to help you. But I need you to start from the beginning and tell me everything. I need names and locations if you can."

The lady on the other line takes a deep breath. "My name is Teresa Saltorro. My 14 year old daughter, Sophia, was taken from me in our home in San Jacinto hours ago. She was kidnapped by the Greenland Mafia and they are holding her hostage until I can pay up the money they say my husband owed them. I don't believe them. But even if I did, I don't have $20,000 to give them in return for my daughter! I called around for help and someone directed me to you."

Braeden takes it all in, "Okay, I think I understand what's going on. I've heard that the GM does this often. It's just a scheme to get money. I'm sure your husband didn't owe them anything. Do you know if they are still operating out of San Diego?"

Teresa sniffles and continues, "Yes, I'm pretty sure they still are. They told me to meet them at this address: 4770 Hollow Avenue. I have to be there by tonight at 8 with the money if I want to see her alive again! They said I can't bring my cell phone or any electronics because they have devices that pick up on them. They have guns, mija! I don't. I can't go save her! Braeden, please. Save my daughter! I have an inheritance I can pay you from. I'll give you anything you ask. Just please!"

Braeden sighs. She knows that this means she will have to skip out on helping the pack and miss her night with Derek. But a young girl's life is on the line. They'll understand. She has to help this woman get her child back. "You don't have to pay me anything, Teresa. I will bring your daughter home tonight."

After ending the call with Teresa, Braeden alerts the room of the situation even though they heard a great deal of it. "Guys, I have to leave immediately. Stiles, could you call Derek and—"

Stiles nods with his phone in his hand, "I'm already on it."

"Tell him I'm really sorry we have to postpone date night. I'm leaving my phone in your mailbox. I'll pick it up on my way back into Beacon Hills later tonight." Braeden says as she's packing her things. Good thing she takes her weapons with her virtually everywhere.

Kira looks a little worried, "Are you sure you're gonna be fine without a phone? That's a little sketchy. You can't keep in touch with us if you need us."

Braeden winks at her. "You know I can hold my own."

* * *

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the first part. Hope you liked it! :) There's more to this story (ALL THE DRAEDEN INTERACTION) but I need you all to answer a quick question. Would you rather me post the second part which is extremely short and then a longer third part? Or would you just like a really long part two? I don't know if you like things drawn out or if you have to know everything right away (like I do). Please respond and I'll go from there. Thanks, loves! **


	2. Chapter 2

Braeden sort of feels like a hero after saving Sophia from torture which is what the men would have resorted to next. Braeden didn't accept money from Mrs. Saltorro, but she did accept a bottle of water which she was thankful for. She'd been riding on her motorcycle for hours. It's now pushing three in the morning. She notices her stomach growling as she pulls up beside the Stilinski residence to retrieve her phone. As she pulls off, she gets a text from Stiles. She reads it at the corner:

_**Heard your bike outside. Hope this means you're fine and everything's good?**_

Braeden texts back:

_**Yep! Thanks. Go to bed!**_

She calls Derek using her bluetooth and puts her phone away. After a few rings, he picks up sounding half-asleep "Hello?"

Braeden responds, "Hey sleepyhead. Mission completed."

Derek perks up at her voice, "Oh, nice. How was it? How many bad guys did you kill?"

Braeden smirks, "Unfortunately, none. But I did make it so that two of them can no longer reproduce. And I got the girl home safely which was my main priority."

Derek says in all honesty, "I'm really proud of you. You put everything on hold to save a life. That's big, Brae."

Braeden sighs, "It was the right thing to do. I still feel bad about ditching our Bellini plans though. Maybe another time?"

Derek yawns and says in a very direct manner "Look, don't worry about it. Oh and do me a favor? Hurry up, Brae." He hangs up.

Braeden blinks for a moment trying to register what just happened. _Did this prick just hang up on me? Oh hell no! I'm gonna rip him a new one! I don't care if he was asleep or not!_

* * *

Braeden storms into the loft to find candles lit and John Legend playing in the background. _What the hell?_

Derek saunters around a corner and when he sees her, he says, "Finally." He swiftly makes his way over to her, grabs her head, and kisses her with a little more force than he intended. She finds herself liking it immediately as they invade each others' mouths with their tongues.

Braeden pulls back after a minute, looks around, and asks, "What is all this?"

Derek simply responds with a classic Hale-shrug, "Date night."

Braeden dead-pans, "Derek, it's three AM. This is _not_ date night."

Derek throws her a warm smile and wraps his arms around her lower back, "Well maybe this will be our tradition. I know we wanted it to be special and it will be."

Braeden tries not to smile even though it's tugging at her face, "Candles, Hale? _Really_?"

Derek tightens his arms around her as he gets defensive, "Hey! I found them in the bathroom and they smell nice. Okay?"

Braeden laughs, "Okay." She gives him a peck and pulls out of his arms, "Let me go take a quick shower."

Derek stops her, "I ran you a bath a minute ago. It should be the perfect temperature by now. And you're hungry, right? I'm gonna go make us some homemade waffles." He doesn't wait for a response. He just heads to the kitchen and Braeden stares after him slack-jawed in total awe and confusion. _Who is this man? Where the hell is my boyfriend? _These are thoughts that run through her mind as she makes her way to the bathroom to strip down and relax for a while in the hot water.

Derek is starting to make the batter for the waffles and he hears Braeden's muffled laugh. He instantly knows it's because of the rose petals in the tub. _Damn Kira. I should have never taken her advice._

Braeden yells from the tub, "I _love_ the rose petals!"

He knows she's being sarcastic. He yells back, "Oh yeah? Shut up."

She laughs even harder and he smiles but rolls his eyes at the sound of her chuckle ringing through the loft.

After their night has winded down, they lie in bed exhausted from playful arguing and rough love-making, entangled in sheets and each other. Derek's fingertips lightly trace Braeden's spine and her thumb makes small circles on his shoulder. With her head resting on his chest, she listens to the steady drumming of his heartbeat. She listens for her own heart's rhythm to find that in this exact instant, their hearts are beating in tandem. Slowly, a smile creeps onto her face as she listens harder to make sure she's hearing things right.

She can't help but bathe in Derek's warmth. She's never felt more safe and at ease. Braeden's guard is virtually always up but for some reason, Derek happens to be that catalyst that can bring her walls tumbling down. She's never wanted to be closer to any other person in her adult life before Derek. They've only been dating for five months and she's never felt more in love. _Love? Shit, am I in love? Oh shit. No. No. NO. I can't be. We've never said that to each other. So there's no way. I don't lo—_Derek cuts her thoughts off with his concerned voice, "Brae? What's wrong? Your heart just started racing."

She moves her head up so she can meet his eyes, "I don't know. I'm scared."

Derek's brow furrows and he rubs her back a little harder, "Scared of what?"

Braeden turns her body and leans up on her forearms. Derek slightly sits up to meet her changed posture. With his eyebrows, he urges her to tell him what she's thinking.

Braeden scrunches her face a little because this is going to be that hardest thing she's ever had to say. "I think I… I love you." She almost winces awaiting his reaction.

At her words, Derek's face completely relaxes from its worried state and changes into something entirely foreign for him. His eyes full of passion and his face containing a smile so genuine and wide that Braeden doesn't think she's ever seen that many teeth in his mouth when he's not wolfed out.

Derek leans forward and touches his forehead to hers, "No need to be afraid. I'm completely in love with you, too." No more words needed to be said. Nothing could make this moment any better for the both of them. Nothing… except for maybe the first breaking of daylight trying to peek through the window over the bed.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for reading! I was feeling especially inspired after watching the midseason promo. Draeden everywhere! I couldn't be more in love with this ship. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. Please review, fave, and/or follow (on tumblr as well, if you'd like). I appreciate it! :)**


End file.
